Display devices are becoming more common and popular as applied to motor vehicles. In particular, such display devices are used to entertain and distract children (and some adults) during automobile trips, especially long automobile trips. Such display devices are typically mounted in the headliner along the centerline of the motor vehicle behind the first seating row, where the display device has a stowed and deployed position and where the display device may be folded down to the deployed position in a rearward facing overhead orientation. At same time, younger children are required to ride in rearward facing child restraint seats. Indeed, the ages in which such younger children are required to ride in such rearward facing child restraint seats is increasing. Moreover, such rearward facing child restraint seats are often required to be mounted in the second seating or rearward seating rows.
As a consequence, parents that are usually facing forward and situated in the front seating row find it more difficult to observe children restrained in rearward facing seating assemblies mounted in the second seating row and rearward seating rows. Also, the location and orientation of typical display devices puts the display device behind the head of rearward facing children and in a location and orientation where such rearward facing children cannot view the screen of such display devices until they are older and forward facing. An improvement over such display devices was desired.